


Hide. NOW!

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Wait, what? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hide. NOW!

John spent the day with Oliver and Vincent. You could hear his laugh through the whole house randomly, making you smile sadly. He’d be leaving as soon as the storm was up. Sighing, you moved the clothes from the washer to the dryer. You were trying to do everything that required electricity first.

“Kid’s got quite the sense of humor.” John said behind you, making you jump. He laughed, leaning on the door frame.

Sighing, you turned and nodded. “That he does. Loves to make people laugh.” An awkward silence took over for a few minutes. “So, I take it you’ll be leaving as soon as the storm is over?” You asked quietly.

He sighed and nodded. “Yeah, boys need some help on the case they’re on.”

“Just…don’t make promises to Vincent that you can’t keep.” You pleaded. “Don’t tell him you’ll be here for his birthday, and then end up on a case. I’d rather you give me a day’s notice and surprise him. This way he doesn’t get hurt.”

“I get it.” All too well. He could wind up dead, for one thing. “I gave them my number. This way if they need to reach me…they can.”

Licking your lips, you nodded. “That was nice of you. I’m sure that Oliver was excited about that.”

John laughed. “He’s been catching me up on everything that’s been happening since I saw him last.”

Before you knew it, John was gone. Both boys were moping around the house, and you hoped that it passed soon. You hated seeing them like this. John’s number was in your phone, and you told yourself that you would only use it when it had to do with the boys, or an emergency.

Life moved on, and things got back to normal. The Friday of your double shift, you arranged for a neighbor to watch them after school. You worked at a hotel bar, so you were dead on your feet when you got home. The boys hung up their backpacks and kicked off their shoes before they ran to the living room to play video games. “I’m going to take a hot shower.” You told them, knowing they honestly didn’t care.

After your shower, you put your hair up and pulled on some pajamas. Making your way downstairs, you yawned. “Not too late, guys, okay?” You smiled at them from the hall.

“Oliver? Vincent?” You called out as you opened the door. Your nose was hit with the instant smell of sulfur.

Before you could rush to them, the boys were bolting out of their rooms. Explaining now wasn’t something you could do. “Get my cellphone off of the nightstand. In the back of my closet is a small door. There’s a room. Hide. **_NOW_**! Both of you.” You ushered them towards your room. As they did what you said, you locked the door, trying to buy a few moments.

Just as you were moving towards one of your guns, the door burst in, splinters flying everywhere. “Get the hell out of my house!” You yelled, still trying to move towards your gun. You knew there was no point. Not only would a gun not kill them, but you were a sitting duck.

“See, we’d been so focused on John’s other brats, that we weren’t aware that he had two others. Can’t have that, can we?” One of them snarled.

Of all the times to wish you had holy water, just like John said you should.

* * *

* * *

The boys could faintly hear their voices, sticking close to each other. They heard you scream and then a ‘thud’. Vincent pulled out your phone and found John’s number. He tried to steady his breathing as he listened to the phone ring.

Finally, a sleepy John answered. “Y/N? It’s two in the morning. Everything okay?”

“Dad?” Vincent whispered.

John sat up, instantly awake. “_Vince_?” He asked, getting out of bed and shaking Dean awake. He hated the name Vinny, and thought calling him Vincent sounded like he was in trouble. Hence, he landed on Vince. “What’s going on?”

Vincent took a deep breath. “Some guys broke in. Mom made us hide, and I think they did something to her.” He cried softly.

“Where are you right now?”

“Mom had a small room in the back of her closet.”

He was pulling on his pants, pointing to Sam and Dean to get their things together. "I’m a few states over. Do you think you can stay in there, _quietly_, until I get there?“

He sniffled. “Yeah. Should I call the cops?” It wasn’t like this happened a lot. Or…ever.

Oliver took the phone. “Do you think these are like the bad guys you used to fight?” While he didn’t get the details, his father coming home bloody wasn’t something you forgot. Even if at the time he was only about three. It wasn’t like he had picture perfect memories, just flashes of them, blurry ones.

“Maybe. We’ll be there as soon as I can.” John told him, trying to stay calm. “Call me if anything happens, Ollie.”

After they hung up, Vincent pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to calm himself.


End file.
